THE INVISIBLE MAN: Nothing Is What it seems
by schuyler-fox-dracul
Summary: The Department Of Fish And Game have a new agent, Miss Alexandra Monroe, who seems to know everything about the agency and the agents Top Secret: Darien Fawkes.Though nobody knows anything about her, who is she and how does she know everything about them?


_©Schuyler Fox. Dracul 2004 The Invisible Man: Nothing is what it seems._

**Author:** Schuyler Fox. Dracul

**Email:**

**Category:** Action

**Rating:** M15

**Content:** Low level Violence and course Language.

**Disclaimer**: I do not Own The Invisible Man or it's characters.

**Summary: **The Department Of Fish And Game have a new agent, Miss Alexandra Monroe, who seems to know everything about the agency and the agents Top Secret: Darien Fawkes.Though nobody knows anything about her, who is she and how does she know everything about them?.

**Comments: **sigh I am a Vincent Ventresca and Invisible Man fan, don't like this fanfic...I have one thing to say...is Enjoy and please review id love to hear your says and opinions.

** THE INVISIBLE MAN:** **Nothing Is What It Seems.**

**Darien's Words Of Wisdom:**

"**The enemy is anybody who's going to get you killed. No matter which side he or she is on.....I gotta question: 'If a little knowledge is a dangerous thing, then how much knowledge does a person need before they're safe?' ... My guess -- they'll never be safe again. Like Hobbes said, if you think you need to know something, the reason why you don't know is because you don't need to know....well....like I said no body is going to find the truth by sitting on their asses and waiting for it"**

Darien and Hobbes barged in as they were once again late for another meeting with the fat man. Standing in front of The Official's desk as the fat man sat there glaring at them, his eyes narrowed on the two as they waited for a threat from the Official's mouth as the previous days have been nothing but laziness from the two 'Top' agents.

The Official gave them an annoyed sigh as he leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk, once again narrowing his eyes on them as they looked at each other, Confused.

Darien looked at the Official and gave him a small grin, thinking of one of the many threats he was going to shout.

"sit"

The Official snapped as he watched Darien and Hobbes grab the back of there chairs, ready to sit down and wait.

"Woof!"

Darien snapped back with a small smirk. Darien sat down, waiting and waiting for The Official to start.

"Boys"  
Finally The Official spoke, his voice Calm, as he inhaled, ready to say something else.

"Yeah!...........what's up?"  
Darien asked as he sat back on his seat and rested his head back, bored and tired of the Officials slow meeting.

"Arnaud....is trying to get through this agency"

Darien immediately sat up, a cold shiver ran down his spine as the name of someone he hated so much was mentioned, his eyes widened as his mouth opened for a question.

"Why the hell does he want to get through to this agency?"

Darien quickly stopped and sat back down, his mind traveled back, trying to find out why he of all people would want to get through this crappy agency.

Hobbes didn't say a word as he studied Darien as his thoughts made him confused.

"He wants to figure out how to get the gland out of his head"

Darien explained as his thoughts hovered around that one explanation.

"That's right..........and you need to keep him from entering this agency"

Darien rolled his eyes and leaned back into his seat, as he sighed in frustration.

"what?........ Ahh....so I have to stand at the entrance all day until I go insane and kill everybody?"

Darien said as his voice became louder as he became more angry.

"You know boss, he does have a point"

Hobbes finally jumped in as he pointed at his partner, as he knew he needed his help .

"_Shut up!...Bobby_"

Hobbes quickly closed his mouth as The Official shouted, as he got out of his chair.

"Darien, do you want him to come in here and take all of the counteragent he can get his hands on?"

Darien sighed, the Official made his point.

"Monroe will be helping you...."

Hobbes moaned as he threw his arms around, pissed off.

"Sir, we work better on our own....we don't need a chick to keep us motivated"

The Official gave Hobbes a mean, evil look....making him shut up as he knows that look.

"Where is she?"  
Darien asked, his voice low as he didn't really want to know.

"She's not here yet"

The Official looked over his left shoulder as Eberts answered Darien's fake question.

"Charles, do we positively have to work with her?"  
Darien asked as he slowly pushed himself off the seat, and headed for the door.

Looking back at the Official as he nodded, his glasses on the end of his nose.

Darien and Hobbes quickly exit the office, leaving Ebert's looking confused.

"What's wrong with you Eberts?"  
Ebert looked down at the Official and gave him a shy look.

"W-W-Well sir, I don't really trust Miss Monroe....

Eberts quickly shut his mouth and took a few steps back as he waited for the Official to scream at him.

The Official just leaned back on his seat, his face so lost, as if he agreed to Eberts.

Darien and Hobbes walked down the boring, dirt cream walled building as they headed for Lab 2, to see The Keeper.

"I do not believe this, Fawkes"

Darien shook his head and grinned as he agreed to his Partner.

"Yeah!.......

Interrupting...

"I mean, ever since she has been in this agency, it seems we are being watched all the time....we haven't been on a case by our own since she has been here, I liked it when it was just the two of us working together"

Hobbes whined like a teenaged girl over a guy.

Darien just listened and agreed.

"Well?"

Darien looked at Hobbes confused as he didn't understand why he said 'Well'....seems he wanted his opinion...

"Well.....I agree Hobbes...

Hobbes nodded and smiled, as he patted his partners back.

"Well lets go and tell Fat man how we feel"  
Darien stopped and faced Hobbes who looked up at him, looking straight through him.

"Hobbes, I think The Official knows how we feel"

Hobbes sighed as Darien stated, he was right.

"Yeah well don't you think there is something very creepy about her.....

Darien tried to interrupt Hobbes before he went on...

"One thing, she knows everything about us...the agency, you, what this agency does, who works here....

Darien let him explain as he pointed out a true fact.

"I mean she knows everything about me....she knows everything about you, The Invisible man, the gland, Quicksilver...Quicksilver madness. she even knows our previous assignments.....as the matter of fact she knows about The Catevari....

Darien's eyes widen, not believing what he is hearing....

"What?.......Wait.....she knows about our previous assignments?"  
Hobbes nodded....his nod was slow, he was very curious about the new Agent.

"god!........

"You know what?................

Darien listened in as Hobbes moved in closer.

"I'm gonna go and tell the Official"

Backing away, disagreeing with his partner as he watches him turn around.

"No....Hobbes don't"

Darien shouted as he watched his partner turn the corner.

Sighing in annoyance as he continued to walk to Lab 2, Monroe approached him.

"Fawkes"

Darien gave her a glare, as she smiled brightly.

"what?"  
Darien snapped.

"Excuse me?"

Monroe asked as her voice became deep.

Darien just kept on walking, as he was about 100 feet away from Lab 2.

Reaching into his pocket for the card to enter the Lab for a shot of Counteragent.

Before whipping the card through the computer system, Darien checked his ouroboros tattoo, a quarter of the snakes body was red.

Darien realized he didn't need a shot, though he still whipped the card through the computer system, the door opened for him to enter.

"Darien, you do know that if this agency shuts down, you wont be able to get

counteragent?"

Monroe asked with a devious sound in her voice. Darien slowly turned his head to face her.

"what's that suppose to mean?"  
Monroe moved in closer to Darien and gave him a wink.

Darien's mind played that same wink three times before he cached up to her as she walked off.

"Hey!"

Darien got furious, as he grabbed her arm and swung her around, his anger made his veins run like boiled water ready to burst.

As Monroe got swung around by Darien, she took a glimpse at him.

Darien became eye to eye with her, she looked like she was going to rip though his chest and kill him, her anger was so visible through her green eyes.

"Let go of me...

Monroe ordered as her voice became deeper.

Darien shook his head as he got so curious about "the wink'.

Monroe, pushed her arm off the grip of Darien......

Crack!.................................................................................

Darien falls to the floor, blood poured from his nose, his vision became blurry....Darien could see Darkness covering him.....

Silent whispers echoed Darien ears.....his nose aching...slowly opening his eyes, blurry, blinking three times to get his vision back to normal.

"Darien!"

Claire whispered as she glared over him, as Hobbes looked down at him his face so worried, like a mother who had lost her baby.

"Jesus, Partner....what happened?"  
Darien moaned annoyed as he slowly picked himself of the patient chair in Lab 2.

"Careful Darien"

Claire said, worried as he sat up.

"how did I get here?"

Darien asked, confused....wondering why and how he was sitting on the chair of Lab 2...besides getting a shot of Counteragent.....and how he got a fractured nose.

"Hobbes found you unconscious about 100 feet from here"

Claire answered worried and confused, wanting to know what happened as much as Hobbes wanted to know.

Darien shook his head, looking down at his feet as he tried to think of what happened as a splitting headache banged inside his head.

Darien slowly looked up at Hobbes; his eyes were puppy dog like, not believing what he remembers....

"Fawkes?"

Hobbes rubbed his back, making sure he was ok.

"Monroe"

Hobbes backed off and faced his partner.

"Come again?"  
Hobbes asked as he waited to hear what he needs to know.

"Monroe.......she....

Claire dragged a chair over to Darien's side and sat down, not understanding what the situation was about Agent Monroe.

"Darien......what's with Monroe...did she..........

"She elbowed me"

Hobbes fell back....the words from Darien's mouth shocked him....his eyes widened as he thought back to when he was walking back to Lab 2.

"Fawkes.......

Darien slowly looked up at Hobbes, knowing he knew something...

"What?"  
"When I was walking back from Fat Man's office, she bumped into me, she didn't say a word.....

Claire, looked at Hobbes who didn't like Monroe from the start, as she knows everything about The Department Of Fish And Game.

"Don't tell me you think she's a spy or something"  
Claire started to chuckle as she watched the serious expression on Hobbes and Darien's face...

"What and you don't think it's a little weird that she knows everything about Fawkes, me, you, The Official....._everything about this agency_"

Hobbes yelled, annoyed as he rubbed his head, wanting to draw out his gun and shoot Monroe if she comes in and smiles as if she had done nothing.

Darien jumped off the chair and looked at Claire, who was lost.

"Claire, have you heard about Arnaud trying to get into this agency?"  
Claire glared at Darien, his face was so serious.

"What I don't understand is....why did she elbow you?"  
Darien made a small giggle exit his mouth....

"Well lets just say I made her angry"

"Oh....so it was your fault she hit you?"

Darien became serious again.

"It wasn't like that.....she...

Darien stopped and shook his head as his headache became more powerful..

Claire leaned forwards and rested her arm on his back.

"Darien, are you alright?"  
Claire asked as he rubbed his head, as he thought about the conversation he had with Monroe.

"Wait......

Darien lifted his head to face Claire and Hobbes....

"she asked me a weird question....

Hobbes came in closer to Darien, his ears open like a cat at night.

"What Fawkes?"  
Hobbes asked quietly as he looked into Darien's big brown puppy dog eyes.

"She said do you know that if this agency shuts down, I wont be able to get any counteragent"

Hobbes slowly backed off, he hated Monroe even more as she basically threatened his partner.

Claire also backed away, her mind was lost, staring into Darien's serious eyes as he looked down....not understanding the situation himself.

"Darien......

Claire went to speak her voice low and calm.

Hobbes twisted his body around, his arms whipped out his gun, aiming it at the door as it opened.

Monroe entered, looking up, jumping at the sight of Hobbes aiming his gun at her.

"Hobbes why are you aiming your gun at me?"  
Munro asked with a smile on her face as she eyed Claire.

"What are you doing in here?"  
Claire asked, disgusted by her.

"I came to tell Fawkes and Hobbes that we have to get on the move before Arnaud enters this building"

Claire, eyed her as she stood in front of Darien, looking around the Lab that holds everything Arnaud needs.

Slowly turning her head to Darien.

"Oh dear what happened?"

Hobbes jumped and shouted as Monroe asked Darien as he stood there staring at her in anger.

"Oh and you don't know?"

Hobbes asked as he took a few steps forwards still holding out his gun.

Monroe turned to Hobbes and smiled, almost laughing at the little man who knew all.

"What are you talking about?"  
Now Monroe became serious as her smile disappeared as she turned back to Darien as he walked next to Claire, who needed him.

Darien eyed Monroe, not letting her out of his sight as she watched him, wondering why everyone went so quiet.

Claire held three solutions of counteragent in her hand as she quietly gathered them out of the fridge to give to Darien, her heart pounded inside her chest as she knew Monroe was up to something.

Darien looked behind him finding three other solutions remaining in the Fridge.

Glancing at Claire, wondering why she hadn't gathered the other solutions.

Claire read his mind as he looked at the fridge and back at her, wondering why she hadn't picked the others up.

Forgetting about the other solutions Darien quickly moved away from the fridge and shoved the needle and Counteragent solutions inside his secret pocket in his leather jacket.

Claire walked with him covering his chest as he shoved the counteragent into his pocket.

"Hobbes, put the stupid gun down"  
Monroe tried to order Hobbes as he stood in front of her, holding his gun at her, wanting so much to pull the trigger and end the life of the mysterious Agent Alex Monroe who knows to much.

"Fawkes lets get out of here"

Monroe gave Hobbes a really evil but confused look, as she didn't seem to understand why Hobbes was so cautious over her.

But inside her mind stayed on Darien as he headed behind her.

Slowly she turned to see him walk behind the chair, her eyes studied him as he cautiously watched her.

"_Hey! Monroe this is your main problem I have a loaded gun pointing at you_"

Hobbes shouted as she still studied Darien.

All Monroe did was focus on the door.

Suddenly the door opens, the sound of the door echoes everybody's ears as silence filled the room.

Darien jumped as a cold rush ran down his body .....

"who opened the door?"  
Claire asked as she went over to it as she shut it with her remote.

"Claire come back over here"

Darien quickly ordered as he felt that someone had entered.....someone no one could see besides....

Darien quicksilvered his eyes as quickly as he could....

Looking around the Lab, Claire came to his view.

"Darien what's wrong?"  
Claire asked as she stood in front of him worried.

Hobbes watched Darien as he moved his head around to see if he could see Arnaud.

"Fawkes can u see him?"  
As Hobbes asked, not paying attention to the other problem in front of him....Monroe kicked Hobbes's gun out of his hand as she kicked him In the head.

Darien heard cries from Hobbes as Monroe drop kicked him, picking up his gun as she went towards the fridge to gather the Counteragent.

"Monroe......"  
Darien whispered as he was now in full invisibility.

He walked around her quietly, making her so nervous as she opened the fridge.

Darien started to laugh seeing the scared, nervous face on Monroe made him laugh out loud.

"Hee hee.....what's wrong Monroe....cant see me?"  
Darien joked as he started to push her around like a basketball.

Monroe had nothing but a scared face on her, as fear covered her eyes as she had no idea where Darien was.

"I wouldn't touch those Counteragent solutions if I were you'

Finally getting herself together Monroe got the counteragent solutions and shoved them in her pockets.

Turning to leave, Darien punched her in the stomach, making her lean forwards as she yelled in agony.

"Ohh....ouch...did that hurt?"  
Darien sarcastically played as he smiled, kicking her once again.

Claire helped Hobbes up as he got his breath back..

"Fawkes"  
Hobbes ran up to him and kneeled down to cuff Monroe.

"Hee hee she cant see me"  
Darien laughed as he watched Hobbes pick out his hand cuffs from his belt.

"Oh but I can"  
Arnaud laughed as he hit Darien with a keyboard he 'quicksilvered'?

"Awe crap"

Darien turned around to see his mortal enemy, the one person he hated so much.

Now there was a war....between the two Invisible men,

Claire stayed back as she watched Hobbes cuff Monroe, happily.

Darien grabbed Arnaud by his arms and swung him around like a little kid, bashing him against walls, chairs and computers.

Claire jumped as the computer crashes as Arnaud's body was thrown into them.

"Oh god I hope that's not you hitting into those computer's Darien"  
Claire shouted as she worried Darien was the one losing, but he was far from it as Arnaud finally fell to the ground.

Darien rested his foot on Arnaud's chest, keeping him down.

His face turned into a grin as he looked down at his enemy.

Monroe looked up at Hobbes, her face so angry as she watched him cuff her.

"Hobbes, I am your partner"  
She yelled as she tried to convince him.

"Correction, Fawkes is my partner"

Hobbes replied as he looked aside him, not seeing him.

"Hey! Fawkes where are you?"  
Hobbes cried worrying.

"Right here"

Darien replied, as Quicksilver flakes fell from him, the sound of crackling water as the Quicksilver flakes bounced off the floor.

Dissolving into the hard concrete..

"Fawkes.....see I was right"

Hobbes had to say as he rested his knee on Monroe's back, holding her on the floor until he and Fawkes were able to take her to the Official.

Darien still rested his foot on Arnaud's stomach, pressing down harder, making him cough.

Darien loved the sound of his enemy struggling for his life.

"Yeah Hobbes, your always right"

Darien laughed as he smiled at him, thinking of all of the assignments he and Hobbes had done in the past, it was always Hobbes who knew where to go and what to do.

Arnaud lay there looking up at the young Darien, the younger brother of his other enemy who he killed a year ago, Kevin.

Thinking that he will kill Darien, Arnaud started to laugh.

Darien looked down and watched the asshole laugh in pleasure, as he had images of himself killing Darien.

"What are you laughing at?"  
Darien asked as he looked down at Arnaud with anger in his eyes and veins as he thought of Kevin...

"You know I should be the one laughing pinky!"

Darien challenged as he hated the laughs of Arnaud.

Hobbes looked up at Darien as he smirked pinky..

"Pinky?"

Hobbes questioned as he wondered why he called Arnaud pinky.

"He's pink....he's gay.....you know I knew he was Gay"

Darien laughed as he joked, making Hobbes and Claire chuckle.

Monroe lifted her head to watch Darien as he stood there with one leg slightly off the ground as he held Arnaud in place.

"Darien, do you think that is going to hold him down?"  
Monroe laughed as she watched him.

Darien turned to her and stared at her, hating her so much.

"well what do you want me to do?"

Darien asked sarcastically as he felt like crushing him into a little ball and throw him into the sea to drown to death.

"your not going to get away with this Monroe"  
Hobbes stated as he pulled her up from her Knees.

Monroe just stood there angry as she wanted Arnaud to grab Darien's leg and flip him over get a hold of a gun and shoot him, but that never happened as her imagination was just a load of bullshit.

"_I have done nothing_"  
Darien looked at Monroe as she yelled trying so hard to convince everyone to let her go.

"Oh yeah well Fawkes didn't elbow himself in the face"  
Hobbes made his point as he yelled angrily in her ear.

"_I elbowed the asshole_"  
Arnaud screamed over the top of them.

Darien looked down at him as he knew he was lying.

"Fawkes, he's kidding right?"  
Hobbes asked as he wondered if Arnaud really did or if he was just lying to get Monroe out of the cuffs.

"See Darien....

Monroe yelled, annoying him.

"_Shut up! Monroe_"

Darien screamed over her, so annoyed....hating her as she tried to get her way out of the cuffs.

As Darien looked at her, his eyes narrowing on her as he could feel her calm, she wasn't suppose to feel calm, she was suppose to feel fear and scared. As if her life was over.

Arnaud lifted his left leg and kicked Darien's stomach...

Darien fell back and immediately quicksilvered his eyes, seeing him as he got up and moved over to Hobbes, who had no idea what is happening.

"Hobbes"

Darien cried as Arnaud kicked him in the ribs.

Darien went for Arnaud, his anger made him scream.

Pouncing like a cat, Darien grabbed Arnaud and twists him around, revealing Monroe with a machine gun which has been Quicksilvered over an hour.

Claire jumped as she saw the machine gun appear with Quicksilver flakes falling from it.

Thinking of how they got the machine gun quicksilvered as Arnaud can not control his gland.

Darien froze as he un quicksilvered his eyes as Monroe aimed the gun at him, smiling as happy as can be as she thinks of the torture she had to go through until now, where she could return his medicine he had given to her.

Arnaud grabbed Darien and whipped his arms around to his back, holding him for Monroe to torture. Hobbes couldn't move as he crouched down holding his ribs as they felt like they were on fire.

"_Darien_"  
Claire screamed as Monroe whacked the machine gun's handle into Darien's ribs...Hard.

Darien fell to the floor as his knees collapsed with the pain from his ribs.

Claire wanted to run and see if he was ok, but Hobbes held out his hand, keeping her back, not wanting her to get into any trouble.

Monroe smiled as she stared at Darien who kneeled, as he tried to capture his breath.

Panting almost as he lifted his head to face the traitor.

Nothing but a evil smile crossed her face as he looked up at her, as Arnaud took the machine gun from her and headed for the door.

"Next time I see you Fawkes, ill kill you"

He shouted as he and Monroe walked out, with the door sliding shut.

Nothing but fear and disbelief ran through the minds of Claire as she crawled to Hobbes and Darien.

"They took the counteragent Fawkes"  
Hobbes realized as he looked up at the fridge, which it's door was open.

"We have three solutions, we'll be alright"  
Claire fixes Hobbes concerns as he slowly picks himself off the floor to help Darien.

"we have to go and get them"

Hobbes And Darien walk cautiously through the woods as they search for Monroe and Arnaud. Hobbes held out his gun ready to fire, as he stepped over large logs and bushes.

Darien walked impatiently behind Hobbes as he was the one with the gun.

"Hobbes where not going to find them here"

Darien dryly stated as he watched two birds play on a large oak tree.

"Correction my friend, your gonna find Arnaud"  
Hobbes corrected Darien as he looked back with a smile on his face.

Darien shook his head in annoyance and sighed as he kept on walking.

"I don't hear Quicksilver my friend , As far as you know, he could be standing right behind you"

Hobbes ordered making a fact that could be true as he looked behind him once again with a serious face looking at Darien as he glared at him.

"Hobbes we would hear him, with the leaves he steps on....

Interrupting.

"No my friend, quicksilver your eyes,_ now_"  
Darien rolled his eyes and slowly sighed, quicksilvering his eyes.

Looking around as the place is all black and grey, with the light bending back from trees straight back to his eyes. Not seeing the Quicksilvered Arnaud.

Looking to his left up, right. Not seeing anything.

"Hobbes there isn..........

From behind Arnaud hit Darien over the head with a tree branch and runs off....laughing.

"Fawkes"

Hobbes turned as he heard Darien cry in agony as the branch ripped across his skull.

Blood started to pour from the wound, crawling down his face as he lay on his stomach.

Kneeling down to his partner as he lifts his head.

"Fawkes.....

Hobbesasks, worried, his fatigue burning away as the adrenaline surges with the pounding of his heart. Wanting Darien to say something so bad.

Hobbes shook him three times before he got a response.

"Hobbes"

Darien slowly answered as he lifted his head to look at the tear eyed Hobbes.

"Are you crying?"  
Darien asked as he held the wound as hard as he could.

Hobbes shyly wiped the falling tears away with his left palm.

"no.....

Hobbes shyly remarked as he helped Darien up.

"_Argh! God_!"

Darien shouted as a head rush made him dizzy as he started to walk, the pain ran down his neck and to the front of his skull making his eyes blood shot.

"Fawkes, what did I say?"  
Hobbes had to prove he was right.

"Shut up Hobbes"

Darien snapped as he carefully let go of the wound, looking at the blood as it crawled down his palm and onto his wrist.

Shaking the blood off like he was shaking Quicksilver flakes as he continued walking, as his head pounded as if someone was hitting him with a sledge hammer on the side of his head.

Hobbes still stayed in front, every once in a while he'd look back to see If Darien was coping with the head injury.

"Fawkes, what the hell did he hit you with?"  
Hobbes asked as he started scanning the wet nature grounds.

"Look for something with blood on it"

Darien replied, his voice husky as he wanted to lie down for a hour or so.

"_oh god_!"  
Hobbes screamed in terror as he held a branch with a sharp point on it, containing traces of blood on the edge of the sharp point.

Darien slowly moved over to his partner, to see what he was so horrified about.

"Geez is that what he hit me with....

Darien sarcastically smirked, not really caring about it as he was thinking that Arnaud got away again. Darien kneeled back up and started before Hobbes jumped up.

Carrying the evidence that had made a nasty wound on Darien's head.

Darien looked behind him as Hobbes sighed heavily.

"Oh your not taking that to the lab are you?"  
Darien asked annoyed, eyeing the branch in Hobbes hands.

Hobbes just trailed off as he ignored Darien, looking around the cold woods.

"You know Fawkes, I will find Arnaud and I will kill him before he tries anything on you, that's a promise my friend...a promise and Bobby Hobbes doesn't brake his promises"

Hobbes promised as he watched Darien look at the blood on his hand.

"yeah!....well he got away again"

Darien quoted, he was right...nearly every time he and Hobbes tried to track him down he'd get away.

Hobbes shook his head and turned around, thinking Darien will follow like a puppy.

But Darien didn't even look behind him as he kept on walking ahead.

"_Fawkes_"  
Hobbes shouted.

Darien looked behind him, seeing Hobbes wave for him to come over to him. Darien sighed and walked over.

"We're going to the lab to fix that wound up, my friend."  
Hobbes ordered as he looked at the dry blood on his face.

'You know what Fawkes.....

Hobbes started before a vine with thorns on it whipped around Hobbes's left ankle, the thorns ripped it's way through his skin as he struggled to get out of the hard grip of the vine.

"Fawkes"

Hobbes cried as he fell back, falling on his ass, looking down at his torn trousers.

"Aghh!"

Hobbes cried as he tried to fold the trousers up to see the damage.

"Stop whining baby....

Darien snapped as he helped him, braking the vine away.

Holding the vines and looking at the small thorns made Darien giggle as he looked at Hobbes, his face looked like he has been shot.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch....

Hobbes cried as Darien folded up his ripped trousers and looked at the scratches Hobbes was whining about.

"Oh god!.....I'm bleeding....oh god! Look at all of the blood...._ouch_!"  
Hobbes cried, as he looked at the small scratches...they were like cat scratches....

Darien couldn't help himself but laugh.

"Hobbes, its just a few small scratches"

Darien laughed as he watched the little man cry.

"_That's blood pouring from my ankle Fawkes_"  
Hobbes yelled angrily as he watched his partner laugh at him.

Darien shook his head and moved in closer, eye to eye, Darien saw pain through his eyes....pain from three to four 'cat' scratches.

"This is blood, Hobbes"

Darien's voice became crackly as he pointed to his wound from the hard strong strength of Arnaud. As the pain became stronger as he looked at Hobbes....his head became so heavy he couldn't move.

"Fawkes"

Hobbes saw the worried, cold expression in his face....shaking him as he finally moved his eyes up at him from the cold leaves....so deep in thought as he forgot where he was.

"Come on, we gotta get you to Claire"

Hobbes hurried as he helped Darien up as the cold rush started to crawl down his body.

Claire stood in front of her favorite snakes as she watched and studied them, jotting a few things down as she leaned on her clip board smiling as they slowly rubbed there small delicate heads against the hard glass, as if they were saying hello.

The door opened as Hobbes half carried, the weak Darien as more blood came crawling down his face.

Claire turned.....

Jumping as Darien came to her view, seeing the blood on his face....her clip board slammed on the floor as she jumped....frightened.

"Oh my god!.....Darien"  
Claire cried as she helped Hobbes carefully sit him on the patient chair.

"hey!....I'm fine...just a little drowsy"

Darien smiled as he watched her rush to get bandages.

Hobbes sat beside him and made sure he didn't faint.

"What happened?"  
Claire asked, her face so sad and worried, she looked like she had lost her new born baby or something.....it was so sad, Darien wondered why she was so sad.

"Are you ok?.....Claire"  
Darien had to ask as he watched the worried beaten down Claire search through his hair, to fix his wound.

"What did he get smacked with...Hobbes?"  
Claire ignored Darien as she studied on the wound....blood was all over him and his hair...sticky dry blood.

"Why are you asking him as if I'm not here?"

Darien curiously asked as he took his eyes up at Claire.

Hobbes got a hold of the branch and softly held it out to Claire who was too busy on Darien's injury.

"Claire"

Hobbes softly said as he held it out, looking at Darien's lost face.

Claire looked down at the branch, her mouth opened...

"Oh my god!....

Claire took it from Hobbes and studied the edge, the sharp point...with the traces of blood.

"Hey! You know it isn't that bad"

Darien tried to cheer everyone up as there faces where so upset and weak.

After fixing Darien's wound, Claire walked over to the microscope and studied the remaining blood from the branch...

'The blood contains Quicksilver...

Claire shouted as she looked through the piece and shot her head up to stare at Darien.

"I think we have a bigger concern rather than this bump on my head....

Darien quoted as he looked over at the fridge, as he held his wrist, seeing his Ouroboros tattoo.

"We have Counteragent....

Claire softly suggested...

"no, no not that....Arnaud knows how to Quicksilver objects"

Darien dryly answered as he jumped off the chair and placed the branch in his hand.

"This, he knew how to quicksilver this..._and_....the machine gun"

Darien explained, his face so serious, knowing Monroe had helped him to it.

"Your right......

Claire pointed as she read Darien's warped mind.

"Maybe....when you got struck by The Crystalis experiment...he watched you and tried as hard as he could to quicksilver an object....I mean you would have had to practice right?"

Hobbes explained, as he jumped off the seat and moved over to the wondering minds of Darien and Claire.

"Well.....i-i-i...you could be right Bobby but...

Hobbes jumped in as he knew Claire was going to throw in another example...

"But, but what Claire....there's no other explanation"

Hobbes snapped as he had a feeling he was right as he watched Darien rub the back of his neck.

"Fawkes?"

Hobbes asked as he watched him release his hand as he frowned.

"What!?"  
Darien snapped.

"Do you need a shot?"  
Hobbes asked trying to look at his Ouroboros tattoo.

Darien looked at it, half of the snakes body is full...

"I don't need one, not until it's about 70 red"  
Darien explained, annoyed as Arnaud is getting better and better, though he is supposedly un able to control his gland as Darien can.

Darien went so deep in thought that he didn't hear Hobbes nor Claire talking.....as if he was deaf.

"_Darien_"

Claire shouted as he didn't reply to her question.

Darien jumped as Claire's voice shocked him from the silence to her calling his name, sounded as if he was unconscious.

Darien finally heard her, looking up at her as she wanted to know what he was thinking about.

"Huh!.....oh sorry...I kinda....

Darien apologized as he waved his hand around, basically saying he went into his little world.

"Well ....what I was saying was....maybe Monroe helped him...

Claire explained again, as she moved in closer to him, making sure he was listening as she watched his serious face become annoyed as if a little kid kicked him and laughed out loud.

"See!"

Hobbes shouted....knowing he was so right from the beginning.

"What did I tell you Fawkes....I _was_ right."  
Hobbes once again proved he was right.

Darien eyed him, his face so certain....so positive he was right 100 right, no wrong about it.

"_Fawkes, we have to go and find that little bitch_!"  
Hobbes snapped his face red in anger.....

"Hobbes....I don't know...Darien is pretty drowsy at the moment"

Claire stated not agreeing with the situation, as she worried about Darien, who was already hurt.

"I'm fine Claire"

Darien softly fixed her as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"We'll call you as soon as something happens"  
Darien promised....as he looked at her so delicate worried eyes as she watched them exit the Lab.

As the boys exit, Claire stood there, a strong cold painful feeling ran through her heart.....telling her something serious was going to happen to them....her throat became dry......

"God!. I hope they're going to be ok"

Claire dryly whispered, trying to break the bad omen away.

The sun shined as they exited the Department Of Fish And Game building. The heat sank them as they walked to Hobbes' van. Darien felt the heat from the sun burn his jacket as he walked through the lonely car park.....whipping his jacket off as he went to open the door. Hobbes jumped in the driver's seat of Goldie, as Darien slammed the door of the passenger seat, carefully shoving his jacket on the back as the Counteragent solutions still remained in his jacket...his tight white t shirt sticking to him already, the humid weather made them sweat easily.

"So where are we going to go first?"

Darien asked as Hobbes sat there wondering where he was going to go first himself.

"Arnaud's apartment?"

Hobbes suggested as he looked at Darien who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Well put your foot down and lets go"

Darien laughed as Hobbes still stared at him.

Turning the key, listening to the engine start....pulling hard on the clutch...they were off...the roads were heaving in the afternoon traffic, workers and families on the Summer vacation, heading for the beaches and amusements parks and swimming pools. Seemed it would take them a very long time to get there as they sat at a red light...

The Official whipped his card through the computer system and entered Lab 2 to ask her a question she doesn't want to think about.

Claire sat at her computer and looked at the substances in Arnaud's gland. Typing away trying to find out the possible answers to the weird development of him gaining to Quicksilver objects .Unaware of the Official leaning over her shoulder, as her eyes are glued to the Computer monitor.

"You have some explaining to do"

The Official angrily whispered.

Jumping out of her seat as The Official spoke.

"Jesus!...sir...

Claire angrily sighed as she looked at him...the anger so noticeable in his eyes as he watched her recover from the shock.

"Where are they?"

He asked, knowing she knew what he was talking about.

"Who are sir?  
Claire tried to get out of the subject as she moved over to her snakes.

"Fawkes and Hobbes"

The Official snapped.....getting annoyed as he watched her study the snakes.

"I-I-I...wouldn't know"

Claire trailed off.

"_Damnit! Claire_"

The Official shouted slamming his fist on the computer desk.

So angry as he needed to know as his blood pumped hard, blood shots began to form in his eyes.

"_You know where they are_"

Shouting over her, so curious and angry, Claire had no choice....but then again she didn't really know where they were going.

"I don't know...all I know is that they are going to find out where Arnaud and Monroe are"

Claire spilled as she started to worry, since they haven't called or been in contact with her.

"Why?"  
The Official curiously asked, Claire's heart started to pound as the same bad feeling crossed her...

"Arnaud knows how to quicksilver objects"

Claire began.....as she tried to breath normally as her throat tightened.

Swallowing to release the pain as she ex-haled.

Sighing, as she wondered where they were and how they were.

"What!?"  
The Official was clueless, not knowing what had happened earlier in the morning.

"Monroe is a traitor....she worked with this Agency to get information about the gland and quicksilver to Arnaud"

Claire began to feel a slight tear evolve in her eye as she went into the past of the morning, her mind circulating the event of Hobbes and Darien trying to get the Counteragent from her.

"_No_......

The Official once again snapped, not believing a word Claire struggled to let out.

" Arnaud may have worked with Kevin but he didn't get all the information he needed.... Monroe wanted the remaining Counteragent.....she got them all"

Claire went on....her heart still pounding as she felt the adrenaline rush through her...

"I don't believe you"

The Official bashfully backed away.

Claire began to get furious as she heard the bashful words.

"_what!.....Darien came back in here from looking for her and came with a head injury.... And when Monroe came in here, she hurt the both of them....you think that they believe it?_"

Suddenly Claire broke down in tears, her anger and pain fell...into tears.

Gathering herself together, she grabbed the bandages that Darien had held on his head.

Walking up The Official and shoving it in his lost face.

"_See this.....now Darien and Bobby are looking for them...god knows what is going to happen to them, but if they get seriously hurt I am personally going to blame everything on you_...

Claire's cries made her so angry she couldn't control herself, looking at the door knowing she had to get out of there before she made things worse, storming out as she grabbed her coat and keys, walking out, wanting so much to find the two agents who have become such close friends to her, she loved them so much she didn't want anything to happen to them.

The Official held the bandage in his hand, staring at it, trying so hard to believe....but he couldn't, he refused.

"Ok...

Darien shouted as Hobbes went behind a wall just a few miles from The Building of Arnaud's apartment.

"Wait Hobbes, wouldn't they think that we'd come here, I mean they are pretty smart"

Darien wondered as he watched Hobbes kneel down as he loaded his gun, eyeing him as looked at him then back at the building.

"You know what my friend?"

Hobbes started as he slowly lowered his gun from his chest.

"Your right....they must be in a hide out or something"

Hobbes continued as he pounced up and headed for the van.

"I have no idea where but we'll find the assholes"

Hobbes promised as he turned the key and reversed out of the car park, onto the once again heavy streets.

Arnaud took a look around the small apartment he and Monroe stayed in as Monroe came in, holding the counteragent Solutions in her hands.

"What happens if these don't do anything?"

Monroe asked the invisible Arnaud, looking over at him as he gathered a cigarette out of his pant pockets from the near by couch, including a lighter.

Arnaud ignored her as he lite his cigarette, in-haling the Tobacco into his lungs, then slowly ex-haling, as the smoke hovered around him.

"I am not thinking about that"

Arnaud snapped, as he didn't want to think of the doubts if the Counteragent didn't work.

"You said it might so I think it will"

Monroe rolled her eyes and looked at him as he once again blew out more smoke.

"You're the scientist"

Monroe snapped. Moving over to the kitchen to store the Counteragent inside.

"What are you doing?"  
Arnaud shouted as she placed the solutions inside the cold fridge.

"I'm putting the Counteragent in the fridge, what does it look like?"  
Monroe sighed annoyed.

"No your not, come here....I want this over and done with"  
Arnaud ordered as he started to dress himself, shoving a black t-shirt on and black jeans. Monroe sat on the double bed beside the window and watched him dress.

After getting ready, Arnaud threw the cigarette on the floor and squashed it with his foot as he sat on the bed beside Monroe, waiting to get a shot of Counteragent.

"Ok....make it quick"

Arnaud ordered. Monroe brushed his hair out of the way and cleared his neck free for a needle.

Gathering the Counteragent solution into the needle slowly. Looking up at Arnaud as he waited to be visible again.

"Ok...hold still"

Monroe calmly quoted as she jabbed the needle in his neck.

Arnaud jumped a little as the needle pieced his skin...

Slowly pulling the needle out as the solution filled his veins, Monroe lifted his head...

"Do you feel anything?"

Monroe asked....

"Nothing"

Arnaud sighed annoyed more than ever.

Looking at the remaining Counteragent, Arnaud picked it up and studied it..

Un screwing the small bottle and smelling it, his face so clueless and confused.

Arnaud stuck his right pinky inside and caught a little of the solution on his pinky...

"What are you doing?"  
Monroe asked as he tasted it...

Arnaud stood up as he released his pinky from his mouth, throwing the glass bottle across the room, his anger cried as he shouted.

"_It's fake_!"

Arnaud screamed, now throwing cushions, papers and the rest of the solutions all over the room. Arnaud breathed heavily as his heart pounded like a cheetah ready to attack it's prey. Getting a grip on a small bedside lamp, pulling the plug from the power point, throwing the lamp as hard as he could as the anger rushed through him, so much anger and pain....the strength ripped through his arms as he released the lamp from his finger tips. The sound of the lamp smashing into the wall made Monroe jump a little as she heard the anger in him as he didn't seem to stop breathing so hard nor stop screaming. Arnaud wanted to rip through Darien like a savage Dog on a burglar who had broken into it's backyard.....now Arnaud was sweating.....

Monroe did nothing but watch the angry mad scientist...

"_Where is the real Counteragent_?"  
Arnaud asked himself over and over....stopping as he thought of the only person who needed it the most, Darien.

"Darien"  
Arnaud slowly calmed himself down as he held his fist, so angry his veins stuck out, pumping hard, his breathing became more calm....

"Darien has the real solutions"  
Arnaud explains....no waiting, no stopping Arnaud ran outside and jumped in his car, slamming his foot down on the exhauster....getting out of there so quickly as his anger didn't fade as he drove like a mad driver running from the police.

Darien sat calmly as he watched the cars surround him as he sat in the passenger seat of Hobbes shitty van, which he loved heaps....even naming it 'Goldie'. Darien's thoughts are interrupted as his phone rings.

Picking it out of his pocket, pulling the receiver to his right ear.

"Yeah!"  
Darien answered as he knew it would no doubt be The Official.

"Darien!"  
The British accent of Claire, made him jump...happy to hear her not the Official.

"Claire....

Darien went on...

"Darien turn around ok?"  
Claire ordered as she knew they where in Hobbes Van.

Hobbes pulled up on the side of a dirt track and stopped the engine to listen in.

Leaning over to Darien's side, so close to him as he listened deeply.

"Come again?"  
Darien asked confused as Claire sounded so worried and cautious.

"There's no need to go and beat the living shit out of Arnaud"

Claire began...

"huh?"

Darien was even more confused...

"Claire he has the Counteragent...

Claire quickly jumped in.

"Its Fake"

Darien shot back and looked at Hobbes who was lost not knowing what she was telling him.

"Hobbes...The Counteragent Monroe took was Fake"

Darien laughed as he explained to the now laughing Hobbes.

"Darien, are you both going to come back now?"

Claire needed to know as she still had the sick, worried feeling in her heart.

"Yeah!, see you in a few minutes"

Darien answered as he hung up, still laughing.

"It's fake!"

Darien repeated as he shot his head back and laughed harder.

Hobbes couldn't believe it, but he still didn't know why Monroe wanted to help Arnaud....

"What's wrong?"

Darien asked as he watched Hobbes think.

"Well.........then.....if they find out it's fake....

Hobbes looked at Darien, who's smile of laughter faded as he became serious.

"Awe crap!"  
Darien swayed his head as he realized what Hobbes had said was a big possibility.

Their minds so deep in thought as they wondered what Arnaud would be doing once he found out, Hobbes thought he'd be jumping off a cliff or driving into the sea....well that's what he wished he would so. On the other hand Darien knew he'd be as angry as Quicksilver Madness...

"Shit!....he might be back at the lab....

Darien through out his thoughts.

"Claire!"

Hobbes jumped to conclusions as he looked at Darien's deep in thought face as he shouted.

"I wished he'd jump of a cliff"

Hobbes laughed, but only got a 'this isn't the time to joke' look off Darien.

Hobbes placed this keys back into his car and turned it.

Darien sat there and worried that if he was right Claire was in deep shit!.

Before placing his foot on the clutch, Darien's passenger door opened, Darien cautiously look to his side....adrenaline rushed as he quicksilvered his eyes, seeing the pink Arnaud.

"You bastard!"

Arnaud was still in a rage, as he grabbed Darien and threw him out of Hobbes' Van.

Falling to the floor, Hobbes jumped out and drew out his gun.

"_Arnaud....lay a finger on Fawkes and I will end your miserable life right now_"

Hobbes threaten him as he laughed in anger as Hobbes had no idea where he was.

"Pardon me Hobbes, but you have no idea where I am"

Darien got up and wrapped his arms around him, swaying as he tried to get out of Darien's grip, his anger made him surprisingly tough!.

"Fawkes.....do you have him?"  
Hobbes asked as he watched Darien hold him.

"Yeah!......shoot him!"  
Darien shouted as he struggled to keep him still.

"What if I shoot you!?"  
Hobbes worriedly asked as he tried to get a shot but didn't have any idea where the bullet would end up.

"I'll live!"

Darien shouted sarcastically as he held onto Arnaud even more tighter as he still struggled to get out and take all of his anger onto Darien.

"Fawkes, I cant .....I don't want to shoot you!"

Hobbes cried as he didn't want to take a chance.

Darien sighed angrily and kneed Arnaud in the back, making him crouch forwards....the pain ran through him....but it didn't seem to erase the anger he still had inside him,

Arnaud began to feel the anger rise as the pain slowly disappeared, now faking the pain as Darien began to walk to the front of him, looking down at him as he smiled......loving it. Arnaud took a few more steps closer to Darien as he pretended to moan in agony as he held his back. Closing his eyes as he moaned more as he wanted to get closer to him....

Now he was one foot close to Darien....

Arnaud pulled all of his weight onto Darien as he charged into him, smashing him onto the ground, dust hovered as Darien's body smacked onto the gravel. Arnaud kneed Darien in the abdomen and punched him in the face, Darien moved his leg up and kneed Arnaud in the groin as he went to grab a hold of his throat. Falling back as the pain felt like his groin was on fire....Arnaud cried in agony, as Hobbes moved over to Darien as he got up and re-quicksilvered his eyes, seeing Arnaud run to his car hidden behind a bush.

"Where's your promise go Hobbes?"  
Darien smirked as he looked at Hobbes as he un quicksilvered his eyes.

Wiping the blood from his nose with his left hand.

"Sorry Fawkes, I couldn't shoot.....I didn't know whether I was going to hit you or him"

Darien trialed off as he walked to Hobbes van, knowing where to go.

"What are you doing?"  
Hobbes asked as Darien jumped in the drivers seat of his van.

"I'm driving....you drive like an old granny!"  
Darien joked as he slammed the door in Hobbes face.

"Where are we going?"  
Hobbes asked as Darien put his foot down as if he was in a drag race.

"To get Claire"

Claire finally, nervously made her way back to the Lab, still her mind thinking about Darien and Hobbes as she still felt the cries in her heart as she sat down at her computer.

Waiting for Darien and Hobbes to enter, un harmed.

All of the pain made her break down as she worried so hard....so badly as a headache formed as she couldn't seem to stop thinking, wondering and hoping they are both fine.

Resting her head on the desk as she tried to get the thoughts out of her head, the pain didn't want to go as she couldn't seem to help but think something terrible was about to happen.

Lifting her head up as she took a quick glimpse of her watch, it had been almost half-an-hour since she last seen them....what would be taking them so long?.

Now her heart started to bleed like a gun shot wound as she started to feel the pain from it, the pounding adrenaline made her rush to her phone.

Quickly punching in the numbers of Darien's cell number, but she couldn't seem to get the numbers she wanted as she shook like she was in Alaska freezing in the snow.

She sighed deeply as she stopped and took two deep breaths as she tried to concentrate.

Now she tried to again, finally getting the right numbers.

"Obviously I ain't answering.... so.... leave a message"

Darien's voice Mail echoed her ears, fear striked through her eyes as she hung up.

Jumping as the Lab door opened, spinning around to see who is was, hoping like hell it was Darien and Hobbes, only to get no one.

"Darien?"  
She cried as she hoped he was invisible for a particular reason....though she didn't get an answer.

Her heart still pounded inside her chest as she looked around.

"Darien......

From behind Darien un-quickslived and covered her mouth, her eyes so wide-open as she didn't know who it was until she saw the quicksilver flakes dissolve from the corner of her eyes.

Darien slowly moved his hand away from her mouth and turned her towards him.

Eye to eye.....Darien could see the fear in her as she looked at him.

"Hey!.....

Darien went.....until Claire started to sob....her heart was no calm as she was all calm.

Embracing him as she was so happy to see him.

Darien was so shocked he,. looked down at her as she still held him.

"Claire?"  
Darien whispered.

"Thank god your ok, Darien"  
She pleasantly sighed as she let go.

"Yeah!.....but Arnaud is most probably on his way here so we have to get out of here"

Claire stared into his big puppy dog brown eyes....

"He found out they were fake?"  
Claire wondered.

"Yeah!.....he's damn angry....

Darien went to explain....

"What?.....wait.....you saw him?"  
Claire cautiously asked as she took two slow steps back.

"Yeah! He would have been shot if Hobbes took the chance, but he got out and took....a....

Darien started to mumble as he knew Claire would begin to worry if he told her about the little incident they had with Arnaud.

"What?"  
Claire asked as he trailed off trying to get out of the conversation.

"Oh it's nothing....

Darien wiped off as he brushed passed her, grabbing her lower arm and pulling her towards the door to get out before Arnaud came in.

"Darien where are we going?"  
Claire curiously asked as he tried to drag her out of the Lab.

"Claire!.....we have to get out of here"  
Darien whispered worrying as the door opened.

"Fawkes"  
Hobbes came in as he saw him grabbing Claire.

"Why?"  
Claire once a gain asked, ignoring Hobbes before her.

"Arnaud is a very angry little man"

Hobbes jumped in as he wanted Claire's attention.

"Did you make sure no one was behind you when you came in?"  
Darien cautiously asked as he went to quicksilver his eyes.

"Fawkes.....how the hell could I see?"  
Hobbes snapped.

"Why would Arnaud wont to come here?"  
Claire wondered as she looked in the fridge which contained other substances besides Counteragent.

"Well you're the one who dilutes the stuff"

Darien sighed, as he started to look around.

"Fawkes?"  
Hobbes asked as he watched his partner look around the room like a police dog sniffing for drugs.

Darien un-quicksilvered his eyes and looked at Hobbes, his face almost breaking.

"Fawkes?"  
Darien gave Hobbes a nod....though Hobbes had no idea what it meant.

"Hobbes we better get Claire out of here"  
Darien finally spoke.

Leading Darien and Claire out of the Lab, shutting the door. Hobbes looked back at Darien who still looked lost, his face was like....it wasn't Darien!.

Hobbes started to pick up the pace until The Official turned the corner, eying him with evil.

"Chief'

Hobbes shot....looking at the two body guards beside him as he looked over at Darien.

Nodding to the two guards, they walked quickly over to Darien as he stared at the floor in confusion as he didn't seem to know what was going on outside his world.

Darien finally looked up as one of the body guards roughly slammed him into a wall, shoving hand cuffs on him.

"Chief, what are you doing?  
Hobbes cried as he watched his partner be cuffed by his boss's orders.

Until the other body guard slowly came behind him, and placing them on him too.

"Sir....what he hell are you doing?  
Claire cried as she watched the guard shove Darien to face The Official, Hobbes and herself. The Official ignored her as he slowly eyed Darien, there eyes meet as he watched him, Darien knew something was going to happen as he stared into The Official's eyes deeply.

The Official turned away from Darien and started to hesitate on what to say or do.

"what's wrong Fish, angry because you have no idea what is going on?"

Darien smirked as the Guard held onto his arms tightly.

The Official gave out a long angry sigh as Darien smirked, dropping his shoulder's. Slowly turning his body to Darien, his arm rising....

"_Ouch_!"

Darien snapped sarcastically as he was hit directly in the face.

"_Sir_!"  
Claire cried, her eyes in fear as The Official punched Darien...

Hobbes just stared at The Official so angrily as he had just punched his partner.

"What?"  
He answered as he looked back at them, his face empty, lost even.....as if he didn't hit him.

"Darien?"  
Claire asked for a response, as Darien lifted his head slowly his eyes black....

"Awe crap!"

Darien quoted...Arnaud stood if front of him and smiled.

"How are you going to get out of this one then?"  
Arnaud laughed as he kneed Darien in the stomach, Hard.

Darien dropped to his knees, un able to do anything as he was cuffed.

"_Arnaud_!"  
Hobbes started.....as he tried to get out of the cuffs.....

"_Sir....get Darien out of the cuffs_!"  
Claire shouted as Arnaud grabbed his hair and kneed him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"_Fawkes_!"

Hobbes cried as he watched his partner fall to the ground with blood dripping from his nose. The Official's face was still lost.....he didn't understand what was going on but he didn't really want to be responsible for Darien's death...........If he dies.

The Official went over to Hobbes and un-cuffed him, walking slowly down the corridors as he had a painful guilt inside him.....quickly moving to his office.

Claire kneeled down next to Darien and sat him up. He was already starting to become conscious as he felt the delicate hands of Claire holding him.

Darien looked up and slowly moved his head to his right, to look down the hall way as he heard ladies high heel shoes tapping on the floor as she walked.

Darien started to get up but was immediately pushed down as Arnaud slammed his foot down on his chest.

Claire jumped back as she saw the pain inside Darien's eyes, her worried feeling crossed her again as she looked inside his eyes, she hated it so much....looking away as she hid her face in her shoulder, as tears began to crawl down her cheeks. Hobbes drew out his gun, even though he was un able to see Arnaud, he wanted to kill him so bad...also make the promise to Darien true...the promise he had broke twice now.

"_Arnaud!........you asshole, let go of him_"  
Hobbes screamed as sweat began to crawl down his face, mixing with his feared tears....

Hobbes moved in closer to Darien, not knowing he was standing right next to Arnaud as he kneeled down next to Darien, loving the fact he was in control.

"Fawkes?"  
Hobbes whispered, his voice crackly as the pain ran through him as he stared into Darien's eyes.

Hobbes froze, as he watched Darien look at Claire who was almost breaking into tears, Darien could only feel sorry for those who love him as he cant do anything.

Hobbes now lost in thought, looking down at Claire.

"Claire can you get the cuffs off?"  
Hobbes struggled to ask.

"_Arnaud_"

a voice shouted from the top of the hall, Hobbes shot his head up and looked the devil who had started it all, his anger raised as he looked at her in revenge, drawing his gun, cocking it as he blinked the tears of fear away.

"Don't think so Hobbes"

Arnaud shouted as he charged into Hobbes, pushing him into the wall, grabbing a hold off his gun and holding his arm against his throat.

Darien shifted his body and started to get up as he knew Arnaud was no longer beside him, kneeling as he held Claire's shoulder.

"Claire?"

Darien whispered, Claire slowly moved her eyes to him, seeing him alive and .....well.

Claire got off her knees and held out her hand for him to get up and kick the living shit out Of Arnaud, un aware of the other problem approaching them.

Monroe got out her semi-automatic and held it beside Darien's head.

Claire backed away and let go of him, knowing ..if she didn't there would have been consequences.

"Hobbes"  
Monroe shouted to get his attention to see her with her gun at Darien's head.

Hobbes looked over, his knees collapsed as Arnaud let go and walked over to Monroe.

Monroe had nothing but a evil grin on her face as she watched Hobbes, fall to his knees.

Turning to look at Darien, her grin fell into a small chuckle.

"So now who's in trouble?"  
She smirked as she grabbed a hold of Darien and Claire leading them down the hall and out of the building of The Department Of Fish And Game. With Arnaud pushing Hobbes along.

The wind blew the leaves on the large oak tree outside a small cottage outside of town, the leaves banged together making a crispy sound in the air, as the wind brushes past the long grass, swaying right to left. Arnaud shut the door and turned to Darien as he sat on a wooden chair, with rope around his ankles, his ankles rubbing against each other, with his wrist red from the tight rope. Knowing he cant get out, Darien looked around the dark lounge room, Four candle's gave the room just the right amount of Light to see as they sat on the wooden shelf above the Fire place, beside the fire place the main window, but the curtains were closed for less light.. Arnaud shoved on his ugly face and looked at Darien, squatting down before him, staring into his eyes.

"I will ask you once.....and once only...

Calmly Arnaud began before Monroe barged in with Claire and Hobbes.

Shoving them on a couch, just behind Arnaud. They were also wrapped with rope around their ankles and wrist, the only thing they could keep there eyes on was Darien as he kept his mouth shut....as he usually comes out with sarcastic jokes that will only put him in a lot of shit as well as Claire and Hobbes.

Monroe sat in between Hobbes and Claire, moving her left leg over her right knee, waiting for Arnaud to continue.

Arnaud watched Monroe settle in as she moved her back and made herself comfortable on the couch, before she then stopped and smiled at Arnaud who gave her a evil grin back. Turning to see Darien, his face rather...bored.

"Ok let's begin, Shall we?"  
Arnaud began....

"oh.....I don't know..... depends"  
Darien had to say.....his cheekiness bet him as he tried as hard as he could to stop it from coming out.

Arnaud gave him a 'shut up or I'll kill you' look, as he hated Darien's cheekiness, as he smiles with pity as he looked at Arnaud.

Arnaud shook his head and gave himself a laugh, looking up at Darien, wanting so much to find the Counteragent.

"Darien.........I'll ask you once and once only........where is the Counteragent?"  
Arnaud calmly asked, kneeling as he looked at the face of his Mortal Enemy.

"You have it"  
Darien lied, making his answer sound like Arnaud was a stupid little kid wanting something as it sits right in front of him.

Arnaud grunted angrily, swaying his head and smiling, knowing how dumb he must have the back of his neck as embarrassment rushed through him, his neck red from the shivers of pity.

Monroe jumped up and kneeled down next to Arnaud, resting her arm on his back.

"Are you alright?"  
She asked as she looked at him, he was so angry his veins stuck out from his neck.

Arnaud didn't answer, his fist became tight as he pulled them harder, his knuckles became white as the adrenaline rushed through him.

"Oh......have you two been...you know!.....getting it on lately huh?"  
Darien blurted, licking his lips, raising his eye brows....laughing with one hell of a cheeky grin covering him as he started to chuckle.

"_Damnit Fawkes_"

Hobbes shouted...

"You're gonna get hurt"  
Claire added...until she focused hard into his eyes.....red covered them, quicksilver Madness.

"Oh no!"  
Claire whispered to Hobbes as she looked at him, who was completely lost.

"what.....

Hobbes looked at Darien to get a little scared rush strike him.

"Oh shit!"  
Hobbes realized, knowing he needed a shot, but on the other hand...Arnaud and Monroe who want the Counteragent. They will have to get to Darien to receive the antidote to cure the little Madness building in his brain.

Darien smiled and laughed as if he was high on Dope, his eyes so red...it looked so painful. Soon Darien will feel the pain strike through his brain.

Arnaud looked back at Claire, his face scared.

"_You better tell me where it is or Darien could harm himself_"  
Arnaud screamed as the horror became visible to those who looked at him deeply.

Jumping up, getting as far as he could away from Darien. Moving slowly towards the bathroom door, watching the madness build in Darien as he sat there quickly releasing the rope from his wrist.

"_Darien.....quicksilver_"

Claire demanded as a plan came to her, as she jumped up.

Monroe fell back as Darien got off the chair, moving his ankles, ripping the rope off his ankles as he pulled them apart like a piece of chewy stuck on a young ladies foot. Darien started to fall as the pain yanked his head back, falling to his knees, yelling in agony as he held the back of his neck where the pain started to move down his neck and through his body.

Claire looked at Monroe as Fear covered her eyes....not knowing what he was bound to do as the madness didn't stop building inside him. Monroe had no choice but to release Claire to cure him.

"_Damnit Monroe_"

Claire shouted, knowing she had absolutely no choice.

Monroe knew Claire was thinking the same thing, Monroe's sensitive side slipped out as she moved over to Claire, flicking out her small picket knife, cutting the rope as it held tight on Claire's wrist. As the rope made the snapping sound, Claire bounced off the couch and kneeled beside the pain grabbing Darien. Suddenly shooting his head up as the red became darker in his eyes, looking beside him to see Claire wanting so much to reach inside his inside pocket of his Jacket and eject the Syringe into his neck. Darien felt a sharp pain bolt down his back, as the pain struck him he quickly quicksilvered, letting Claire have the chance to cure him. Before she made her way to curing him, grabbing a pear of sunglasses out of her long blue science Lab coat. Sliding them on, to see Darien as they are able to see him as he is Quicksilvered. Claire leaned over him as he moved his neck to his right and left to take away the pain....yelling in agony, wanting the pain to just go away. Claire held him, holding him as still as she could, almost laying on top of him as she tried to receive the Counteragent, which was also quicksilvered.

Hobbes sat there, his mind playing weird things as he wondered where Darien was, Hobbes continued to struggle as Monroe watched Claire try to settle Darien down, not paying attention to Arnaud who stood behind her, his anger still rising as he wanted to know where the Counteragent solutions where, not paying attention to the problem in hand.

Claire hated the moans of Darien as the pain became more harder to handle, finally grabbing a hold of the Syringe, seeing it already has contents of Counteragent inside it,. Looking back as Monroe watched her like a hawk. Turning back to Darien, she pretended to whisper in his ear as she got a hold of the syringe in her right hand, resting her elbow on the hard carpet, as she softly moved Darien's head to the right, ejecting the drug into his neck....slowly as he started to calm down, his eyes fading from red to white...the quicksilver fell from him just in time, as Claire shoved the Syringe inside his jacket with the small covering on it. Claire held him and whispered....

"Your Lucky"  
Whispering as she slowly took of the sunglasses. Looking back at Hobbes who was sweating like a pig as he hoped like hell he was going to be ok.

"What happened?"  
Monroe suspected as she jumped, seeing Darien slowly opening his eyes, calmly.

Arnaud came behind Monroe and watched Darien completely open his eyes.

"Awe Crap!"  
Darien spat as he realized he was on the floor.

Hobbes smiled, released as Darien sat up and looked at the two confused and lost faces of Arnaud and Monroe. Claire sat beside him and looked at him.

Darien turned to see Claire, her face so relived as she sighed deeply.

Her attention fell to Darien as he watched her sigh in relief.

"How did you cure his madness?"  
Monroe curiously asked as she started for Claire.

"Whoa!....hey!.....c'mon it's not _my_ madness...

Darien swayed his head as he felt like America's Most Wanted.

"Shut Up!, Darien"

Monroe snapped as she grabbed a hold of Claire and sat her down on the couch, keeping an eye on her.

Darien sat up and stood in front of Monroe, looking behind her shoulder.

"Err Arnaud....you look a little scared"

Darien sarcastically played, as he started to get angry and focus on getting Hobbes, Claire and himself out of the trouble they will be in.

Arnaud hated the comment, stepping out from Monroe as if she was his body guard.

Arnaud drew out his hand gun and held it beside his right leg, his eyes in anger as he looked at Darien.

Hobbes who was finally free from the ropes, slowly got up, disobeying Claire as she tried to keep him down, pulling his arm down.

"Bobby"  
Claire whispered as the familiar bad, painful feeling began. Dropping her hand from Hobbes' arm as she held her chest as her heart started to pound.

Arnaud watched Hobbes get up from the corner of his eyes, as angry as a lion trying to get to it's fresh meat at a local Zoo, Arnaud cocked the gun and pointed it at Hobbes, who froze as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Hobbes"  
Darien whispered, his tone low as he wanted Hobbes to sit back down and leave himself out of the little mess.

Hobbes looked at Darien, his eyes so cautious as he cared to much for him, almost puppy dog eyes as he didn't want a single thing happening to Darien or Claire, not even thinking about himself....and his promise he had failed twice.

Arnaud started to Laugh as Darien jumped in front of Hobbes, Hobbes stepped back with anger...

"Fawkes"  
Hobbes pushed Darien over to his left, receiving the bullet in his upper leg...

The sound of the gun firing echoed there ears, Claire jumped as Hobbes fell to the ground.

crying in agony as the bullet ripped through his muscle, blood was now really pouring from his leg. Monroe grabbed a hold of Claire as she went to see Hobbes, holding her as she cried out loud.

Darien looked up to see Hobbes laying on his back holding his leg, his eyes filled with guilt and fear. Moving over to comfort Hobbes, holding is leg.

"Bobby?"  
Darien whispered.

"Yeah!?"  
Hobbes replied as he turned to look at Darien.

Arnaud came from behind Darien as he held onto the bullet wound on Hobbes' right leg, holding as hard as he could, feeling so guilty, for no reason.

"_Fawkes_"

Hobbes Cried, as he tried to warn him as Arnaud came closer and closer.

Darien didn't seem to understand, as he watched the fear in his eyes.

"_Fawkes_"

Hobbes cried again...

"Hey!....man....I'm here"

Darien looked through his eyes, looking up at Claire as she tried to get out of Monroe's strong grip.

Arnaud wrapped his left arm around Darien's throat, choking him as he lifted his whole body. Darien pulled all of his weight onto Arnaud, pushing him back into a wall. Arnaud's back smacked on the wall beside the Fire place. Un-releasing his arm's from Darien's neck as he swayed them around as Darien elbowed him in the stomach and ribs, crying in agony as Darien elbowed him in the groin. Throwing his arms around. The candle's flicked as the gust of wind fell with Arnaud's sudden mental ness as he tried to get out Of Darien's punching bag spot. As Arnaud started to get angrier, he busted into madness, pulling all of his strength into his arm's as he forced them aside, knocking over the nearest candle, as it fell to the ground catching the end of the curtain's beside it, now there was even more trouble.

Darien's eyes caught the hot fire crawling towards him, letting go of Arnaud as he shot his head back to see Hobbes who was trying to get up. Monroe pushed Claire to the floor next to Hobbes as she bolted outside to get way from the fire as well as the thought of Darien, Hobbes and Claire capturing her. Claire got up, fear ran through her as she watched the fire gather around Darien and Arnaud. Darien quicksilvered and ran to Hobbes, picking him up and quicksilvering him to get him out of the hot heat as the fire began to fall into madness, out of control. Arnaud ripped his clothes off as well as his mask, escaping through the heat, as the smoke gathered over them. Claire went to leave...not knowing if Darien was already in to get her. Darien lay Hobbes on the front lawn carefully, the quicksilver flakes fell from him as Darien let go. "_Fawkes, be careful_"

Hobbes cried as he knew Darien was walking back to get Claire. Hobbes head started to pound as his heart began as well. The horror as he could faintly see the heat wave over the house, the fire trying to escape through the windows. Slowly putting his head down on the dry grass as he felt a sudden dizzy ness.

Darien entered the fire breathing house, the smell of burnt wood covered the house, the sound of falling wood and glass echoed over him. Claire came to his view as she headed towards the front door. Darien grabbed a hold of her as she was unaware of who was holding her.

"Darien?"  
Claire cried hoping it was him not Arnaud. As the door opened Claire fell to floor for air...the sound of the fire reaching towards her, crawling to get to Hobbes as he watched the house slowly burn to pieces.

Finally reaching Hobbes, trying to get heaps of fresh air into her lungs as the streets started to cover with thick black smoke.

"Where's Fawkes?"

Hobbes cautiously asked as he waited for his partner to un-quicksilver.

Claire looked behind her as she also waited for Darien re-appear.

"_Darien?"_  
Claire shouted as her heart started to cry, as the pain crossed through her chest. Bad thoughts came to her mind as she thought back to when he had held her to take her out of the burning cottage. Her mind played as she waited for Darien to come out of the cottage.

"Fawkes?"  
Hobbes started to panic as he lay on the floor, wanting so much to get up and go and find him. But the pain from the bullet wound ached his leg, as it bled like a blood nose. The pain would strike right up his body if he had moved it slightly. Un-able to move as he tried to get up and find his Partner. ...

KA-BOOM!!!!................

The cottage exploded, the fire crashed through the cottage as it hit Gas, the sound of the smashing wood and fire made Claire fall back as the heat hit her, the smoke became thicker as the sky became black. Heat and Pain filled them as they hoped like hell Darien was out of the house in time before the Explosion.

Claire slowly sat up, her face with black Cole over her soft delicate face, her tears crawling down her cheeks, erasing the dirt, as her pain became visible as she watched the Cottage burn with the hot Flames. Hobbes Watched the fire rip through the house, hoping Arnaud was in there and burnt like hell...but he was completely worried about Darien, hoping the same as Claire. Claire got up and slowly, cautiously walked over to Hobbes, carefully helping him up as she softly held him. Hobbes wrapped his right arm around her shoulder as he knew she wanted to get away from the heat that filled the streets. But they both wanted to see Darien. Hobbes couldn't take the feeling of the lost of Darien as she turned around, moving Claire with him, slowly hopping towards the burning Cottage.

"Hobbes?"  
Claire shouted as he tried as hard as he could to get to the cottage.

"Fawkes?"  
Hobbes cried as he battled his tears, his voice crackling as he shouted, his throat racking inside as he tried to shout for Darien. Nothing but fear ran through him as he tried as hard as he could to find the Partner who has become such a close friend to him and Claire.

Claire and Hobbes looked down the road as the smoke hovered over them, making their eyes sting and water as they tried hard to look for Darien. Claire stood beside Hobbes as they stared through the smoke, there minds wondering where Darien was.

Suddenly the street was filled with silence, the fire became quiet.

The sound of Quicksilver flakes behind them falling to the ground echoed there ears.

Shooting there head over there shoulders, as the sound went right through them. Seeing Darien laying on his stomach, his face hidden in his left shoulder. Claire ran to him as tears of relief fell from her eyes as she went to him. Hobbes tried as hard as she could to reach him as the pain bolted up his leg forcing him to crouch down in pain as it striked through him.

Claire kneeled down beside Darien, placing her hands on his face as she shifted his body to lay him on her lap. His body was so weak, it seemed there was no life in him as his body seemed to be so light. Claire held his face up to check his eyes, he was still alive as his heart pounded inside his chest. Stroking his hair as she sobbed with cries as she looked down at him. Hobbes watched Claire as she hanged her head.

Next Day..

"_Fawkes_, the last time you went for them you nearly died, I am not going to let that happen again"

Hobbes shouted as Darien walked out of Lab 2 After getting a shot from Claire.

"Yeah! Well, guess what Hobbes, you already have a promise"  
Darien snapped back as he turned to go to The Official's office.

Hobbes followed like a stray puppy, not knowing where Darien was heading or thinking of what he was going to do.

Darien noticed Hobbes following him, turning around facing him.

"Hobbes, you already broke a promise three times, which means your not coming with me"  
"The Hell I'm not Fawkes...I am your friend"

Hobbes snapped as he looked through Darien's eyes, he was angry but he was also calm.

Hobbes hated the fact that Darien was wanting to kill Arnaud, because he had shot Him and killed his brother....which seemed to be the real possible reason.

"Fawkes....your smarter than this"  
Hobbes pointed out as he tried as hard as he could to get Darien out of this little Trap.

Darien didn't say a word as he turned to his left , placing his hand on the door Knob, twisting it. As Darien opened the door to go in he backed off as he looked inside. Slamming the door shut as he hesitated, hanging his head, then slowly looked back at Hobbes.

"What?"  
Hobbes asked as he looked at Darien, his face completely lost.

"What the hell is going on.....Where's The Official?"  
Darien asked as if he thought Hobbes knew.

"What?....

Hobbes asked as he opened the door to see the office completely empty, no desk, no chairs no book cases, no curtains, no Eberts.

"Oh god!"  
Hobbes sighed as he slowly shut the door and looked up at Darien who was waiting for an answer. Darien became fed up with Hobbes, as he stormed back down the hall to Lab 2.

"_Damnit Hobbes_"  
Darien shouted as he ran to Lab 2, with Hobbes running after him lost more than anything, like a troubled student in a Maths class working on Algebra.

Darien shot out his card and immediately whipped it through the computer system.

As the door opened, Darien took one step in only to get a gun firing at him. Shooting back as he kneeled down behind a wall, waiting for the door to shut. Quicksilvering his eyes, peaking behind the wall, seeing the bastard holding Claire, with The Official and Eberts Hostage.

"Awe crap!"

Darien whispered as he un-quicksilvered his eyes, still kneeling as he tried to think of what to do as Arnaud can see him when he is Invisible.

"_Darien_!"

Claire cried as she tried to get him away from the situation he was now in.

Hobbes came around the corner to See Darien kneeling, thinking he was in Quicksilver madness already.

"Oh no!"  
Hobbes whispered as he came closer to Darien, so cautious.

"Fawkes!"  
Hobbes asked, as he wanted to see his eyes.

Darien lifted his head up to see Hobbes, his eyes were fine.

"Jesus!....Fawkes I thought you were in Quicksilver Madness"

Darien sighed and pulled Hobbes behind him.

"Fawkes...what are you doing?"

Hobbes asked as he kneeled behind him.

"Monroe and Arnaud have the Fat man, Claire and Eberts in there....with a lot of bullets too"

Darien explained as he just thought of an idea. Darien looked down the hall to see one of the Security guards walk past.

"Wait here!"  
Darien ordered as he stood up slowly.

"What are you going to do?"  
Hobbes asked only to get Darien turning Invisible in return.

Darien followed the security guard , whipping his arms around him, covering his mouth as he pushed him towards Lab 2.

"Fawkes!...your going to get us fired"  
Hobbes screamed as he realized what he was doing.

Darien Quicksilvered the guard and whipped his card through the system, Quickly pushing the guard in before Arnaud could see him.

Bullets fired at the guard as Arnaud and Monroe shot at him, the sound of the bullets ripping through the guard echoed there ears as Claire started to cry.

"Darien!"  
Claire screamed as she tried to get out Of Arnaud's grip, as he held her with his gun in his right hand. Darien heard the cries of Claire, wanting to get in there and beat the shit out of Arnaud.

Arnaud, ordered Monroe to get a hold of Claire as he started for the body of 'Darien'.

Darien slowly peaked behind the wall, watching him slowly walk to the dead security guard. Looking back at Hobbes and placing his right hand over his eyes, quicksilvering them as Hobbes stood up and took a deep breath in, as he held both of his pistols and sighed prepared for a gun battle.

Now that he could see Arnaud...

"Ready!?"  
Darien whispered as he got ready to run in.

"Ready"  
Hobbes whispered back as he raised his pistols up to his elbows and sighed once again.

Darien whipped his card through .... The war began.

The door opened, Hobbes took three steps forwards and pulled the trigger, over and over. Hoping like hell he'd shoot Monroe and Arnaud, but just in time Arnaud ducked , pulling Claire down. Shoving his arm over head as his heart started to beat hard as he watched Hobbes shoot like a crazy man....he's done it once before so why not again. As Hobbes Covered Darien, Darien raced in grabbing a hold of Claire, not even caring about The Official nor Eberts as they sat on the chairs near Monroe who was about to aim her pistol at Darien's head before he got up and raced back to the door. Hobbes saw Monroe aim at his partner, a mean cold rush ran through him making him pull the trigger as he aimed at Monroe. Shooting at her, only just missing her as she ducked in time. Falling down next to Arnaud who angrily watched Hobbes exit the Lab, which was now destroyed.

"I have no idea why we even got a hold of Fatty....they didn't seem to care"

Arnaud sighed as he got up quickly, racing to the door.

"Come on Claire"  
Darien shouted as she tried to pick up her pace. Darien looked back at her and got a hold of her hand and dragged her in front of him.

The Lab door opened behind them, Claire went to turn but got stopped by Hobbes trying to drag her behind the corner.

Darien stopped and looked at Claire and Hobbes, trying as hard as he could to focus on getting himself and the others out of the building.

As Darien started for them a gun shot fired, leaving him screaming in agony as he fell to the ground.

Claire's ears ringed as she heard the sound Of Darien cry, turning back a rush of fear ran through her. Turning the corner seeing Darien on the floor with blood starting to soak his left arm. Holding her mouth before she cried out loud. Tears ran down her cheeks as she hopelessly watched Monroe walk up to him as he slowly became conscious, looking up...

"Can I?"

Monroe stopped and looked at Arnaud, with puppy dog eyes and a sweet angelic voice, but knowing he will say yes.

Arnaud laughed as he knew what she wanted to do.

"Go ahead"  
Arnaud answered as he grabbed a hold of a machine gun and wrapped it over his shoulder, heading past Darien. Monroe waited for Darien to look up at her. His arm so weak he could barely move it. Shifting his collar bone to face Monroe.

Monroe gave him a giant grin...

Forcing all of her weight and strength into her right leg, kicking him in the face.

Darien once again cried in pain as her high heal shoes ripped through his skull.

Claire fell back as she could no longer hold in her cries, her breathing became heavier as she tried to get up. Hobbes helped her up, not looking at her as the pain also ran through him. Hobbes helped Claire down the hall as she could hardly walk as the pain ran her down, her heart was crushed along with her soul. Opening the Exit door wide open for Claire to get herself out before Arnaud began to search the building.

As Hobbes quietly shut the door, taking a few steps back looking behind him seeing Claire crouching in a corner, hiding her face behind her knees as she pushed them closer as her hard tears fell from her eyes.

"Claire!"  
Hobbes quietly asked...his eyes puppy dog like as he watched her cry in fear. His tears fighting back as he tried to hold them in. Claire slowly lifted her head up to see Hobbes.

They were both wanting the same thing and hoping the same.

"We'll get Fawkes back....I promise....I am not going to let them do anything to him"

Hobbes struggled to let out as his mind went back to when he had promised he'd kill Arnaud before he'd get a chance to get his hands on Darien.....Now look!, Darien is now in the arms of Arnaud covered in his own blood.

Hobbes squinted as he hanged his head as a tear fell from his left eye.

"I promise Claire"

Hobbes once again promised as he watched her stand up, wiping her eyes as she tried as hard as she could not think of what had just happened.

"I promise"

Hobbes Whispered as he looked at the building...Hoping like hell Darien was going to make it out of there...Alive.

**TO BE CONTINUED..............**


End file.
